Mocking Team Rocket
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: A humorous parody and mockery of how hilariously ridiculous the three stooges of Team Rocket from the anime are. With them it's always "Catch Pikachu this catch Pikachu that." It's so ridiculously aimless, it's funny! I can't tell who's more sick-in-the-head, these three rocketeers or their boss. But the funniest part of all is having their motto imitated. Anyways, enjoy the story!


_**Mocking Team Rocket**_

I was wandering the Poni Plains one day, feeling bored. Though I had beaten the Elite Four and became Champion using my ultimate Pokémon team, I couldn't find anything else that would be fun to do in the Alola region. And then from a distance, I saw the three stooges of Team Rocket: Jessie, James, and their talking Meowth. Knowing that they were here to steal Ash's Pikachu, I couldn't help but think about how pathetic they were, but in my head, I got a brilliant idea.

"I think I'll make fun of them." I thought to myself.

All I needed was some kind of bait and a trap of some sort. And then I spotted a wild Pikachu. Walking up to it, I offered some plain Poké Beans. The Pikachu happily ate them and smiled at me.

"Excuse me, I have a favor to ask." I requested.

The Pikachu nodded in agreement as I whispered my idea to it. I then grabbed three of my Poké Balls to let out three of my Pokémon so we could begin preparations. Once everything was ready, the Pikachu went to get Team Rocket's attention.

"Pika! Pika!" it called out to Team Rocket.

Confusing it for Ash's Pikachu, they were gullible enough to give chase. The Pikachu led them to the center of the plains, and then Team Rocket fell into a pit trap that my Pokémon had dug.

"What's with the pit trap?" Jessie muttered.

And then out jumped three of my Pokémon: Jaller the Charizard, Dragoon the Haxorus, and Sonic the Alolan Sandslash. They then began imitating an old motto of Team Rocket's in Pokémon language.

"Listen, is that sick-in-the-head stooges I hear?" Jaller started.

"It speaks to me loud and clear!" Sonic said next.

"Sick-in-the-head!" Jaller said.

"Sick-in-the-head!" Sonic followed up.

"Sick-in-the-head!" Dragoon concluded.

"Hey! They're imitating an old motto of ours!" Meowth said.

"Copyright infringement!" James called out.

"You poor fools. Bad guys can't file copyright infringements or lawsuits." Jaller said as he shook his head.

"And even if they could, no copyright law in the universe will stop us from imitating your mottos!" Sonic declared.

Climbing out from the pit trap, Meowth shouted "So you think you can make a mockery of Team Rocket all you like, huh!?"

Jessie and James climbed out as well.

"Just who do you think you are!?" Jessie demanded.

"Your worst nightmare." I said as I walked out, standing in front of my Pokémon.

"You think it's funny to mess with Team Rocket!?" James asked, looking very annoyed.

"I can't help but laugh at how pathetic you three are." I said. "You're always up to the same old thing over and over again for years. It's always been "catch Pikachu, catch Pikachu, and catch Pikachu." Seriously, I can't tell who's more sick-in-the-head: your boss or you three stooges."

Throwing a fit, Jessie yelled "How dare you compare us to-"

"Don't like it? Too bad." I cut off before looking at Jaller. "Care to do the honors?"

Jaller nods and steps forward.

"Use Fissure!" I commanded

"What!? Fissure!?" Team Rocket shouted in surprise.

Jaller punches the ground, creating a large shockwave that sends Team Rocket flying.

"How in the world does that Charizard know that move!?" Jessie asked.

"How should I know? We were blasted off before we could make our move!" James replied.

"One of these days, we'll get you back! Just you wait!" Meowth shouted down at me.

"We're blasting off to early!" Team Rocket shouted as the disappeared into the sky.

"Good work, everyone!" I said to my Pokémon and the wild Pikachu.

As promised, I fed the Pikachu some rainbow flavored Poké Beans.

"Thank you so much for your help." I said to the Pikachu before it happily left.

I guess while I'm feeling bored, making fun of Team Rocket can be a best use of my time.


End file.
